Mia and Me - Episode 126
The End of an Age is the twenty sixth episode of the first season of Mia and Me. Summary Mia is pulled back into the real world before she's had a chance to confront Panthea. She has to go back, but Vincent and Paula worry that she's in danger. However, when they see ominous new images appearing in the book, it becomes clear she's desperately needed in Centopia. Mia returns to find Yuko and Mo bound and captured by munculus guards. She must find a way to get the last Trumptus piece from the fearsome Panthea in a final, decisive showdown. Plot Picking up right where the previous episode left off, Mia insists that she needs to go back to Centopia despite Vincent and Paula's concerns. She assures them she can handle the situation, and checks the book for a password so she can return. The book does something it has never done up until this point, showing an image of Panthea's army flying back towards Panthea's castle. The image fades and the runes appear, and Vincent comments that Mia's bracelet seems to be glowing brighter than usual. Mia checks the runes, which read "You are needed now more than ever". Arriving in Centopia, Mia goes to look for Phuddle and Onchao, and Phuddle calls for her attention from the ground. Phuddle wants to leave, but Mia says they need to find the final trumptus piece first. Mia decides to look for Yuko and Mo, flying off. Phuddle expresses his frustration with the situation, accidentally revealing to Onchao that the captured unicorns are being kept nearby. Still trapped underground, Yuko notices Mia's signal, and hopes she is nearby. However, dark elf guards approach the duo. Panthea is starting to struggle as her old age begins to catch up to her as she and her army fly back towards her castle. Where the unicorns are being kept, Mia reunites with Lyria. Onchao and Phuddle soon arrive as well, and Onchao is happy to finally reunite with his mother. The power of Onchao's golden horn allows him to restore Lyria's horn. As dark elves approach overheard, Mia tells the two to keep out of sight, with the other unicorns gathering around them to keep them hidden as Panthea and Gargona fly past overhead. Mia wonders how she is going to find the final trumptus piece, when Lyria reveals that Panthea is carrying it with her, explaining why the elves couldn't find it earlier. Panthea yells at Gargona for not having been able to locate Onchao, when the dark elf guards show up along with the tied up Yuko and Mo. Outside, Mia asks Phuddle to try to get the fence open without triggering the trap, while she goes off to confront Panthea. Onchao restores the rest of the unicorns' horns one by one, as Phuddle struggles with the gate. A dark elf riding a dragon flies down, the dark elf preparing to fling a snake-rope at Phuddle. Suddenly, the dragon the dark elf was riding picks it up, stopping it from attacking. Onchao recognizes the dragon, and Phuddle realizes it must be Baby Blue. Baby Blue breaks the gate, freeing all of the unicorns. Inside the castle, Panthea is trying to threaten Yuko into telling her where Onchao is. Mia arrives, offering to tell Panthea where Onchao is if she promises to leave Centopia forever. Panthea knows Mia well enough to call her out on her bluff, but comes close enough for Mia to see where the trumptus piece is. Noticing that Panthea's old age is catching up to her, Mia proceeds to try to get Panthea to lower her guard by repeatedly commenting on Panthea's age. Eventually, Mia is able to yank Panthea's mask off, before grabbing the trumptus piece while Panthea is covering her face with her hands. Mo and Yuko manage to fight off their guards, and tells Mia to flee, assuring her they'll be fine. Gargona blocks her path, but Baby Blue and Phuddle arrive, the former flying off with Gargona. Onchao soon arrives as well, much to Panthea's delight. Phuddle unties Mo and Yuko. Onchao restores the trumptus piece, and Mia tosses it to Phuddle. Phuddle manages to set the piece back onto the rest of the trumptus, allowing Mia to use it to easily take down the dark elf guards, shatter the magic hourglass, before reducing Panthea herself to red flower petals. With Panthea's defeat, the elves, pans, unicorns, including the four elemental unicorns, gather at the elf palace for celebrations. Even Polytheus is seen taking part in the celebrations, trying to earn some money handing out golden unicorn figurines, before deciding to just give them out for free. In the distance, Gargona is stuck on a branch, Baby Blue laughing at her before flying off. Onchao and the other unicorns begin restoring Centopia to its former glory, undoing the damage Panthea did. Mia, Mo and Yuko dance together, Mia mentioning that Centopia is back to how she remembers it from the stories she read when she was little, and that her book now has a happy ending. She then wishes that Vincent and Paula could see her now. Back in Mia's world, Paula and Vincent are suddenly able to see Mia celebrating with her Centopia friends when looking at the last page of the book. Hearing her friends call her name, Mia realizes it's time to head home. Mia, Vincent and Paula watch the fireworks show signifying the end of the school year together. Later, as Mia is packing her things, she expresses her sadness with the fact that she won't be seeing Vincent and Paula again for several months, as well as the story in her book seemingly being finished, leaving Mia wondering if she'll ever be able to visit again. Violetta shows up, and Mia decides to thank Violetta for making the year such an interesting one and giving her a hug just to see her reaction. Mia's aunt shows up to pick her up, and Mia says good bye to Paula. Major Events * Mia returns to Centopia again, worrying Paula and Vincent. * Onchao and Mia are reunited with Lyria. * Onchao's golden horn restores the horns of the unicorns. * Baby Blue breaks the gate and frees the unicorns. * Mia gets the last Trumptus piece, which Panthea has around her wrist. * Mia blows the trumtus and destroys Panthea, her army, and the hourglass. * The elves celebrate, Centopia is saved. * Paula and Vincent see Mia, Yuko, Mo and Onchao from the book and watch the fireworks. * Mia packs and says goodbye to her friends. Trivia * The oracle for this episode is "You are needed now more than ever." * Gargona escapes and is the only dark elf in this season not to turn into flowers. * The petals Panthea turns into are red. Transcript /Transcript}} Gallery /Gallery}} References # Plot Summary from TV Tropes. # Volume 2 on Itunes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1